Embarazo
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] Dicen que el embarazo es la mejor etapa de la vida de una mujer. El momento más apreciado y hermoso. Bueno, siempre y cuando no tengas una esposa hormonalmente peligrosa. Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**[Sakura Aldana]**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. **

**Embarazo.**

Dicen que el embarazo es la mejor etapa de la vida de una mujer. El momento más apreciado y hermoso. Gracias a este, es como se trae al mundo una nueva vida. Así se encontraba Mikan Hyuga, a sus seis meses de gestación, ahora ella podía ver su vientre más abultado de lo común cuando se encontraba frente al espejo, hace una mes el doctor había asegurado que sería una niña, ahora su pequeño bebé, Soushi tendría con quien jugar.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios camino escaleras abajo, al recordar a su pequeño azabache, que ya no era tan bebé, tenía cuatro años, por lo cual ya asistía a la guardería. Miro el reloj: _"Pronto serán las doce del día."_ Pensó. Tomo su bolso y las llaves de su camioneta, pero el sonido de la puerta la alerto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto al recién llegado.

- Yo iré por Soushi – Afirmo el hombre de mirada carmesí, para después besar los labios de su mujer, quien correspondió con gusto.

- ¿Y el trabajo? – Volvió a cuestionarlo pero con una sonrisa.

- He pedido permiso, es peligroso para ti, andar en la calle en ese estado. – Respondió con el mismo gesto que logro sonrojar a la castaña. Ternura, fue lo que sintió el hombre pelinegro ya que a sus cinco años de casados, Mikan se seguía sonrojando como una colegiala.

Natsume al tomar la mano de su esposa, salió de la casa en dirección al colegio de su pequeño hijo. Con una castaña no muy convencida.

**. . .**

Llegaron a la escuela, faltando diez minutos para la salida, el pelinegro bajo del auto, para después ayudar a la castaña quien ya no podía, gracias su linda barriga. Cuando por fin toco tierra el pelinegro sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura su abultado vientre.

- Estoy gorda – Reprocho la mujer de ojos color miel mientras inflaba sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

- Pero te vez hermosa – Recalco Hyuga.

Ambos se acercaron a la reja de la escuela, sin embargo la heladería de la esquina llamo la atención de Mikan.

- Quiero un helado de cereza – Pronuncio la castaña llamando la atención del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

Sonrió. Sabia los antojos que tenia la castaña y mas su adoración por ese dulce sabor. – Ahora vuelvo – Anuncio.

- No, yo voy – Detuvo su andar, él no muy convencido accedió, sin embargo a diez pasos lejos de él, la castaña volteo – No me tardo – advirtió.

Sonrió con nerviosismo, sabia a lo que se refería.

**. . .**

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, la castaña se detuvo a pedir su cono de helado, cereza con chispas fue lo que compro, pero cuando giro sobre sus talones, la respiración le falto.

Su estúpida sonrisa, adornaba sus labios mientras una mujer de cabellera rubia se encontraba a pocos pasos. Sin embargo lo que más la desconcertó fue su traición. A pesar de su corta edad, su mirada carmesí se centraba en la rubia, quien le apretaba las mejillas con ternura.

Tomo con la mano derecha su delicioso helado y fue rápidamente hacia los dos pelinegros descarados.

- Que bonito hijo tiene – Se expreso la mujer rubia.

El pelinegro mayor iba a contestar, pero su pequeño lo interrumpe – Gracias – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras soltaba una risita tonta. Natsume rodo los ojos. ¿De donde había sacado lo coqueto su hijo? se pregunto, pero un aura maligna lo espanto.

- Natsume – Dijo con furia la castaña, atrayendo la atención de ambos azabaches. – Vamos a casa – Pidió mientras tomaba de forma posesiva el brazo de su esposo. La rubia estaba desconcertada y de un beso en la mejilla se despidió del pequeño hijo de la pareja.

- Nos vemos luego – Dijo sonriendo a Soushi, pero cuando se topo con la mirada carmesí de Natsume, le guiño un ojo. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del Hyuga y no precisamente por la rubia.

La castaña se dirigió a la camioneta y los otros dos la siguieron en silencio, no era la primera vez que su pequeño lo metía en estos problemas, siempre hacia lo mismo, por eso trataba de no llevar a la castaña consigo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, el pequeño Soushi bajo corriendo hacia la entrada y se perdió en el interior de la casa. "Cobarde" pensó el padre. Ahora, como siempre él tenía que calmar a la fiera de su madre.

La castaña paso a un lado de Natsume, ignorando su presencia, la detuvo por el brazo, ella volteo ya que ese gesto no fue de su agrado – Te lo advertí – recordó la castaña, pero después un puchero apareció en su cara. - ¡Es porque estoy gorda! ¿Verdad? Por eso no me quieres ya. – Comenzó a llorar la castaña. – Esa mujer se te hace más bonita.

- Sabes que para mi eres la más hermosa – Declaro el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina. Claro que si, para él Mikan Hyuga era la mas hermosa.

La castaña limpio sus lágrimas. - ¿No parezco una vaca? – Pregunto con cautela mientras se acercaba al padre de su hijo.

- Claro que no – Contesto este con una sonrisa cálida para después besar en los labios a su pequeña castaña. Ella sonrió y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo.

Él sabía que esto se repetiría, esto era lo que se venía dando en los últimos meses y mas gracias a su hijo que era un ojo alegre.

- ¿Y por qué se acerco a ustedes? – Replico la castaña con enojo nuevamente.

Rio con nerviosismo, siempre sería lo mismo. – Quería saber la hora – Contesto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y para eso tenía que estar tan cerca de ustedes? – Cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos la señora Hyuga.

- No la verdad… - No supo que contestar.

La castaña dio media vuelta, ya no quería escuchar sus ridículas respuestas y se adentro a la casa. El pelinegro la siguió, sabía lo que venía, además ya sabía cómo contentar a su querida Mikan, pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.

Ese era el precio de tener una embarazada hormonalmente-peligrosa, pero el pago para el pelinegro seria una de las mejores noches de su vida.

**Fin.**

**¿Qué les pareció? jajá un lindo One-Shot. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**Cuídense. **


End file.
